Not Exactly Human
by Mrs. Hale Jasper's Wife
Summary: What if when Bella arrived to Forks wasn't the weak human we grew to know. What if she had most of the vampire characteristics but she wasn't a vampire. What if not even she knew what she was? Will the Cullen's react differently. I am not Stephenie Meyer.
1. Chapter One

She's not human but she's not a vampire. She doesn't age and she has awesome powers. She even has most of the vampire characteristics strength, Speed, hard pale skin, beauty and grace.

Chapter One: First Day of School

"Excuse me, I'm Bella Swan, I'm here for my first day of school" I said to the secretary when I arrived to Forks High in my blue corvette, the Blue Devil. "Oh, sure, here's your schedule and a map o f the school.

I automatically memorized the entire thing with my photographic memory. I went to the first class of the day, groaning to myself about yet another junior year. This will be my eighty-eighth time going through high school.

Weird right.

But I haven't aged a day since I turned seventeen. I have big brown eyes and long brown, curly hair. My skin is pale as snow and hard as the hardest garnet in the world (if not harder). I don't sleep, at all. I only eat once a week (other wise I throw up). I am inhumanly fast and strong too. I've lifted two trucks at the same time in my backyard.

I went to my first class, noticing the stares of the students around me. I opened my mind to the thoughts that were going through their heads.

_Oh my god! She's prettier then me, I hate that new girl._

_Does she have a boyfriend because the Mikester could use a snuggle buddy._

_Is she related to the Cullens'?_

_Hate the hair, hate the skin, hate the clothes, and I hate her!_

_She looks nervous. Maybe I should show her around._

I laughed as I read the thoughts of my new fellow classmates. As for the Mikester, her wouldn't be so interested in her knew I was over a hundred and five years old. I went to my first class and sat down. I could hear the kids whispering from the other side of the room. They had no idea that even in this noise, if one of them dropped a pin I would hear it from the other side of the room.

"Why hello, I'm Mike and you must be an angel" said a very "seductive" voice from a very geeky looking blonde boy. I fought the urge to say 'go away, I'm old enough to your great-grand-mother'.

"Um, gee, thanks" I said nervously stepping away.

"Let's go out, on a date" he said abruptly. I groaned too low for any humans to hear and turned back to Mike. "I'm sorry but no thank you," I said.

The classes were boring, just like I expected. Why can't the school system get some new material? The only class that had some things I haven't head in school before was the Current Events class. By lunchtime, I was grateful. I wasn't hungry, I ate yesterday. I was just bored.

That's when I saw them.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N Edward has no attraction to Bella's blood.

**Oh and the first person to figure out what Bella is, will get a sneak peak of one of the future chapters before anyone else ******** Each chapter, I will be releasing a hint to help you. See bottom of page for a new hint at the end of this chapter. **

**Also, I love making Mike Newton look stupid. **

**ChristinaHale**

Chapter Two: The Cullens'

Then, I saw them.

They were beautiful. They looked almost like me. Their skin was just as pale and clear as mine was. They looked as inhumanly beautiful as me. The only difference was, their eyes were gold, mine were brown.

And they were staring at me. A girl about seventeen sat down with me. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan" I said trying to sound nervous. "I'm Angela Webber, where did you move from?" she asked grinning.

"Um…I moved from Arizona" I said giving the first place to come to mind, knowing perfectly well I would never be able to live in Arizona. My skin for some reason sparkles in the sun. It would be obvious to anyone who saw me that I was different then everyone else.

"Who are they?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, those are the Cullens'. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them all. The two blonde ones are the Hale twins Rosalie and Jasper. The big huge one is Emmett, the little one is Alice and then there is Edward, the bronze haired boy. He's perfect of course. They are all together. Emmett and Rosalie are one couple and Jasper and Alice are the other. Dr. Cullen is like some father and matchmaker. Edward is the only one single".

"Oh, wow, that's a lot of teenagers" I said laughing. I read Angela's mind quickly.

_The Cullens' can adopt me too._ I almost let out a giggle. I looked at my untouched tray of food and noticed Angela didn't have anything. "Why aren't you eating?" I asked curiously.

"I can't afford to buy lunch today" she said looking to the floor.

_Jeez, I sure am hungry. _Angela thought sadly. I pushed my tray over to her and grinned supportively. "Are you sure Bella? Aren't you hungry?" she asked grinning thankfully.

"No, not really. I already ate," I said shrugging. Angela grinned and started eating. _Besides, I only eat food I can actually recognize_. I thought to myself.

When lunch ended, Angela gave me a hug and thanked me.

_That was like hugging a warm rock! _She thought to herself.

I went to my first afternoon class, Biology. I quickly closed off my mind to the thoughts of my classmates and walked to room 226. I went into the room and handed my slip to the teacher, Mr. Glass. He made me stand up and introduce myself to the class making me want to hit him. However if I hit him, I might end up breaking his bones of worse, killing him.

So I just took a breath and said to the class, "hello, I'm Bella Swan. I just moved from Arizona. I like reading and writing. That's it, where do I sit Mr. Glass?" He pointed to a seat next to Edward Cullen.

He gave me a strange look and focused on his work. He looked up after a few seconds and held out his hand and said, "Hi Bella, I'm Edward" he said. I shook his hand gently as I could. His hand was ice cold.

"Wow! You have a firm handshake!" Edward exclaimed. "So I've heard," I said grinning. "I saw you give your lunch to Angela. That was nice. She has those kinds of days often" Edward explained.

"Yeah, well I wasn't going to eat it" That's when I realize what I'd just said so I added, "If I can't recognize it as food, I don't eat it". Edward laughed and said, "good point".

After biology was gym class. Edward and his sister Alice were in my gym class. I hated gym because I couldn't use my full strength and speed. I would use my speed but people would notice ball flying through wall and me running faster then the human eye could see. So I changed into my gym clothes and walked at a human page into the gym.

"Okay class, let's we're playing dodgeball today. Begin" the gym teacher said blowing his whistle.

I picked up a few balls and began tossing them a softly as I could.

"

"Hey, Bella, I betcha can't hit me" he said grinning. 'She won't be able to do it, she's only a girl' he whispered to one of his stupid friends. I grinned evilly at him and threw the ball with a lot more power then I'd used on the others but not enough to do any damage (except to his ego).

He grunted and doubled over as it hit him right in the groin. "Oh look, I hit you!" I said. Then I whispered too low for any human to hear, "how's that for only being a girl". I got strange glances from Edward and his sister.

**Hint #1: She has hard vampire skin that isn't ice cold.**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Accident

The snow had started falling and everything was an icy, snowy mess. I put winter tires on my car and drove to school. I remember before I turned seventeen and was still human I use to be the biggest klutz. If I had of tried to walk outside in this weather, I would have fallen for sure.

When I arrived at the school I stepped out of my car and stood there for a second. I looked at Edward and sighed. My heart fluttered slight of him. Then I noticed that Tyler's van was skidding quickly towards me. That left me two options.

Stay, get hit by the van, get up scratch free and be exposed

Or

Move away from the van at inhuman speed and be exposed.

I didn't have time to make a decision because next thing I knew, Edward had pushed me down to the ground and out of the way of the truck. He hit my head into the pavement. It didn't hurt but I still noticed.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked giving me a worried glance. "I'm fine, don't worry" I said standing up but Edward pulled me down. "You hit your head and you're going to the hospital" he then told the paramedics to put me in the ambulance.

It was so humiliating getting the neck brace put on.

"Alright Miss Swan, we're going to need to take some blood" one of the paramedics said pulling out a needle.

"No".

"Excuse me, I need to get some blood. Roll up your sleeve" he said.

"No".

"We need to know if you have a concuction" he pleaded.

"No".

"Ugh, I give up" he roared and sat sulking out the window.

When we arrived to the hospital I was swept into x-ray. Then I was put in a room with Tyler, who was bleeding from his face. Edward walked into the room and over to me.

"Did you came to tell me how you got over to me so fast?" I said in a peeved tone. "Well, I was standing right beside you and I came to spring you. My father will be here any second".

Right on cue, his father Doctor Cullen walked in with the same grace Edward and his sibling had.

"You are perfectly fine. Not a single scratch; not even a hair out of place. There's not even a bump on your head. I wish you'd let us do some blood work though" he said.

"No".

"Okay, do you have your parents' number with you? We need to call them so you can be released," he said waiting with a pen and paper.

"I don't have parents," I said looking to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I guess you can leave" he said.

"Thank you".

"Let me drive you home. I'll call my sister to drive your car home," he said.

"She'll be careful with my car. My car's like my baby" I said nervously.

"She's a really good driver. Your car will be fine" he said persuasively.

"Oh, all right".

I live alone in a small one-bedroom house. I (or according to the papers, my mother Sheryl Swan) own this house. When Edward dropped me off, he left me with hundreds of questions about what he was.

*

Saturday at eight AM I got tired of sitting around the house, so I decided to go for a walk. I walked until I ran into an Indian boy.

"Hello," he said grinning.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked.

"Oh. I'm good. You seem distracted, what's on your mind".

"Oh just some kids at school. They seem…I don't know…different" I said putting my words correctly.

"Oh, what are their names?" he asked.

"Um, they're called the Cullens'".

"I recommend you stay away from them" he said in what sounded almost like an angry tone.

"Why?" I asked.

"Listen, I'm not supposed to tell anyone. But you seem like a nice girl, so I'll tell you the legends anyway. You see our family decends from a long line of wolves…"

**It's time for hint #2: She has a heartbeat and she sparkles in the sun.**

**To guess hit the green button by the arrow.**

I

I

I

V


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Shopping…Groan

I spent the entire weekend (including nights) researching vampires. And I came up with so much. But was it possible Edward and the Cullen's were vampire. I remember at one point seeing Edward with black eyes at the hospital but the rest of the time he had gold eyes.

I tried to tell myself it was impossible. Then again, it was also "impossible" for me to do some of the thing _I _do. So I just dropped it.

Angela and Jessica wanted me go dress shopping with them for the upcoming dance. I told them I wasn't going to the dance but they insisted I come along. I told them I'd check out the bookstore.

The bookstore was a few streets away, so I took a short cut through a very long ally. (We all know what's going to happen) I stayed looking at the books until they kicked me out saying they were closed.

This time when I went through the ally, I wasn't alone. There were four very drunk, very stoned men in the ally. I listened to their thoughts and shuddered.

_Oh boy, this ones all alone. She's going to be fun. _One of them thought in a very perverted tone. They started to come closer and closer. I felt my stomach churning as their thought continued, so I shut them off.

Just as I was getting ready to fight them, a silver Volvo flew down the ally, chasing the rapists' away.

"Bella, get in the car!" Edward hollered opening the passenger side.

I climbed in and sat quietly as Edward started driving.

"Distract me! Before I go back after those low lifes and their horrid thoughts" he said in harsh tone.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Am I all right? You nearly get attacked and you ask if I'm alright" he says, his pitch black eyes getting light by the second.

"Wait, what was that about their thoughts?" I asked, causing his lips to tighten. He could read minds too.

"I read minds too, you know" I said in a soft tone.

"What?" he said staring at me.

"I'll prove it," I said opening myself to his mind. "You are thinking, 'there is no possible way that this human knows what I'm thinking' and right now it just switched to 'oh my god!'"

"Okay, what else do you know?" he said.

"Well, I was talking to Jacob Black…" "That means you know everything" he said in a strained tone.

"I would have figured it out eventually. Your skin is ice cold. You're inhumanly fast and strong".

"Say it" he said.

"Vampire" I said quietly.

"Are you scared?" he said in a hopeful tone.

"Only of losing you" I said in a love filled voice. "Edward, how old are you?"

"Seventeen".

"How long have you been seventeen?" I asked.

"A while" he said in a quiet tone.

"What about you? How old are you?" he asked.

"Seventeen. But I've been seventeen for a while too".

Edward raised an eyebrow and said in a quiet tone. "Prove it".

I lifted my purse and sifted through until I found all I was looking for. I hand them to him. Every single one of my fake ID cards, drivers licenses and birth certificates from the past eighty-eight years. I also gave him my real birth certificate too.

He told me everything he knew about vampires. **(Not including the Voturi)**

I sounded a lot like me. When he finished he said, "what is it?"

"That sounds a lot like me but a bit different at the same time" So I told him everything about me.

"Wow, that sounds so much like a vampire but at the same time, it's like you're human. Hmm, I am going to ask Carlisle to look at you. We are going to try to figure out what you are" Edward said. So he drove of towards his house.

**OKAY Time to put those guesses in. Just click that green button to make a guess. **

** Just Follow the Arrows**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
